


I don't know love no more

by SpatulaWords



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: CEO, F/F, Girl Power, Softball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpatulaWords/pseuds/SpatulaWords
Summary: Earp Corporation vs. Haught industries. Waverly Earp recently promoted to CEO of the company after her sister Willa stepped down to pursue other things. While Nicole Haught has created an empire known as Haught Industries. Waverly has only met Nicole a few times, but she’s heard a lot about her that’s for sure. They do meet again however at the annual Earp CO. vs Haught Ind. softball game. How will this newly found attraction sort out?





	1. What an Earptastic Day

**Author's Note:**

> Had an idea and went for it! Hoping this one turns out decent... Let me know thoughts in the comments!

Waverly has always been the goody two shoes everyone views her as. She’s kept her grades up throughout her school years, hell she even got Valedictorian at her High School, and graduated college with all the prestigious honors. It was a no brainer to hand the Corporation over to Waverly when her sister Willa had stepped down. Waverly was definitely up to the task this would bring her.

It was a Saturday night at the Homestead, designated Earp family dinner night. Casual conversation floating around between Willa, Wynonna, Gus, Curtis, and of course Waverly. When all of a sudden Willa gathered everyone’s attention to break the news. She wanted to step down so she could have more free time to explore the world and do more things she wanted to do. That’s when she turned to her little sister Waverly.

“Waverly. We all know you’ve been the smartest sister out of us 3…” Willa explained before Wynonna cut her off, “Hey! I’m smart… just in different aspects.” Sound of irritation in her tone.

“As I was saying, Waverly you’ve always been the consistently smart one, the goody two shoes of the family. So with that said, I can’t think of anyone better to run the company than you, Waverly.” Willa looks attentively over to her younger sister.

In complete shock, Waverly thought no one ever saw her, here she is though, a job offer of running the biggest company in Canada at her feet.

“I-uh, oh man Willa. That’s super thoughtful of you. I mean how could I say no to something like that?” Waverly starts to tear up. After all, Willa could’ve interviewed candidates, but she’s choosing her sister to keep the Earp name in the company.

Everyone knows how emotional Waverly tends to get, so they all stand up and get everyone together for a group hug.

Gus speaks up, “Your gonna do great things Waverly. You’ve always been an honest person, don’t stop now.” Squeezing Waverly tighter, she knows she’s destined for great things.

\---  
-2 months later-

To say things have been going easy, is just about correct. Ever since Waverly took over things have been looking good. Now it’s Friday, which is good because she usually let’s her and her employees out early on Friday’s so that they can enjoy the weekend, but also the annual softball game is Saturday morning, which as Waverly Earp always is, a planner, she must plan what she needs for that day. Gathering up her stuff on her desk, leaving to drop some files to certain people, she makes her way to say goodbye.

“Hey Jeremy, got any plans this weekend?” Waverly goes to lean against Jer’s desk.

“Nah, nothing besides the game tomorrow. Hey, speaking of that, do you want to get some drinks or something after the game?” Jeremy asks hoping for a good answer…

Clearing things up Jeremy and Waverly have been friends since before Waverly took over, so it’s always nice having a friend like that working for you, but also still wants to hangout outside of work.

“Definitely! I'm so down for that, just find me after the game and we’ll head out. Though depending on either way the game goes we might have some more people join if that’s ok?” Waverly asks Jer.

“Oh for sure, I mean the more the merrier right?” Jeremy chuckles.

“True that! Well I gotta head out, make sure Wynonna is back so she doesn’t forget to come to that game tomorrow. See you tomorrow!” Waverly makes her way out to her car, and drives back to the Homestead.

 

\---

“Nonnnnnnaaa!!! Get your ass down here, I’ve got something to say.” Waverly has no time to waste, Wynonna has already made a mess outta the kitchen, and Waverly will not tolerate this any longer.

“Calm your tits baby girl, I’m comin.” Wynonna laughs to herself realizing that could be taken either the bland way or the dirty way.

Wynonna makes her way into the kitchen and the first thing she sees is how damn uptight her sister is.

“Damn baby girl what’s all up your buns?” Wynonna examined her sister more closely.

“Nothing's wrong Wynonna, except FOR THE FACT that you’ve been back for 3 weeks now and this kitchen is already a disaster.” Waverly angirly taps her fingers on her crossed arms.

“Geeze your really pissed… when’s the last time you got laid baby sis? Cuz you got a lot of pent up energy and all of it’s being taken out on me.” Wynonna cautiously steps aside, incase she really poked the bear with that last sentence.

“I- uh what?!? Ok first why are you asking me that? AND secondly it’s been awhile not that’s it’s anyone’s business” Waverly annoyingly makes her way to sit, exhausted from her workload today.

“Ah well you see here, going into this softball game tomorrow not having been laid in so long, when Nicole Haughts will be there, tsk tsk, thought you were smart baby girl.” Wynonna drops that bomb and marches upstairs. Waverly with a completely dumb struck look on her face.Totally not like she’s had this crush on her since the first meeting between the two, but also she’s the biggest asshole to walk this earth. So full of herself in her eyes. Nonetheless she’s got a game tomorrow, and she WILL NOT lose to the arrogant Nicole Haught.

\---

Waverly wakes up around 8 am to get herself ready to go for the day. One thing is on her schedule, game @3 this afternoon. Making herself a healthy protein vegan smoothie for breakfast, she drinks that while doing some work at home to kill some time.

A few hours pass by and it’s now 1 in the afternoon. She starts to make her way upstairs to make sure Wynonna is up and moving and getting ready for the game, so then she herself can get dressed and ready to go. Sliding her long knee socks on, she pulls her black softball pants on, shedding her current shirt in favor for her cutoff uniform for the game. Belt looping into the belt loops, uniform nice and tucked tight, and laces laced up, she gets in her car and makes her way to the field for warm ups. 

When she arrives she realizes how most of her teammates are there and throwing balls around, so she’s goes over to the designated dugout and gets back to throw with her friends. They have about 20 mins to do ground ball warm ups on the infield before they take the outfield for 20 more mins so the other team can use the infield as well.

Being the CEO of her company she’s the automatic captain, so she chooses positions for the infield drills, which will be the same for the actual game. She names them off, setting herself up as pitcher. I mean she was an all-state pitcher in high school, not to brag though. Wynonna was her catcher for 3 years before she eventually graduated… eventually. So that’s where she has set her sister. Her friend Jeremy is out in left field, her other work friend Chrissy is at second. Wynonna somehow got her boys, Doc and Dolls to work the scoreboard. She doesn’t want to know how that happened.  
Drills are about to start, though Waverly is set at 2nd so she keeps her arm decently ready for the actual game. About 5 plays in, the backup pitcher has a glove malfunction, so she goes off to get that fixed quick. In the meantime Waverly takes a glance around the field for the first time in awhile. Scanning the field she sees some girls who kinda know softball, some who don’t, then she lands on this girl that takes her literal breath away. Scanning down then up, she sees probably the sexiest legs she’s seen… scanning further up, this girl must've cut a bit more of her cutoff because she can see straight through the sides of the shirt, glorious muscles on full display. She’s completely drooling at this point, then she sees her fucking face. Nicole Haught. Who would’ve known. All of a sudden things seem to go in slow motion as a ball whizzes right next to her head. No joke just a hair length away from catching her face. Her teammates yell, completely struck that a ball almost whacked their CEO in the face. Waverly blinks a few times unaware what just happened. She does break out of her shock hearing a familiar laugh. Nicole Haught completely in fits and giggles that Waverly almost got hit in the face from that. 

“Well shit Chrissy, warn a girl quicker next time?” Waverly storms to inside the dugout to grab a drink of water.

Chrissy hustles to the dugout to profusely apologize for not noticing Waverly was clearly caught in thoughts.

“Waverly, I’m soooo sorry, that was my bad. What had you so in the clouds? You got some drool on the corner of your mouth as well.” Chrissy rubs her fingers just below her chin, trying to figure out how Waverly was so struck. “Well shit, someone’s a little flustered aren’t they? Someone excessively cut cutoff catch your eye perhaps?” Chrissy waggles her eyebrows.

“What? Pfff no. Fine. Yes. But in my defence it’s totally unfair she can look that good yet be such an asshole to almost anyone. Like clearly she’s her own kind because it’s---- it’s just not fucking fair Chris.” Waverly keeps rambling on how much Nicole infuriates her.

Chrissy just has that knowing glint in her eye, and walks away. She just can’t keep laughing at her friend when she knows what’s going on before she does. It’s kinda funny actually.

Waverly takes a bit of time before heading to the outfield to finish pre-game drills. Walking through the infield towards middle outfield, she catches Nicole’s eye, Nicole gracefully walking towards shortstop. NIcole winks as Waverly moves past her.

Waverly thinks to herself, “Well shit. This is going to be one hell of a long game.”


	2. Game time, play time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game finally happens, feelings are mushed around, and maybe something exciting towards the end? I mean only one way to find out what happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. Chapter 2. It's mostly what goes on during the game, but there may be something you can look forward to towards the end...

Pre-game drills done, finally over Haught’s pregame shenanigans? Nope. If she can’t get through at simple wink how the hell is she going to get through an entire game trying to beat the one person she “hates” the most. Beats her. Waverly’s smart at everything except when it comes to pretty girls. Doesn’t matter how long she’s been out, no matter how many girls she’s been with or not, when it comes to a pretty girl all that knowledge goes out the window. It’s like everything she ever knew before is gone the second she looks at freaking Nicole Haught, and infuriates her to the core.

All teams set and ready, waiting in their respective dugouts.   
Waverly has been pacing the dugout for about 5 minutes now, and everytime she looks up she meets the gaze belonging to no other than Nicole Haught. She just growls and keeps the pacing going.

Finally the umpires are ready to go and signal for the home team to take the field, the Haught Ind. team is home today. Waverly is the 2nd batter, she likes being at the top of the lineup.

Pulling her batting gloves on, clasping her hands together, Waverly’s more than ready to wipe off Nicole Haught’s face. She glances over towards shortstop and glares directly at her, showing no signs of weakness. First batter gets on base, Waverly strides up to home plate. She glances back towards the umpire and catcher, then focuses her gaze back on the pitcher.

Pitch 1 cuts the outside corner, enough that they call it Ball 1. Waverly breathes a sudden breath of relief. Pitch 2 however is the cookie pitch, straight down the middle. Waverly grips her bat a bit tighter, and swings with all her might. She starts running towards first, while running though she glances towards short, noticing Nicole Haught has fielded her groundball. She hit a fucking ground ball to the one person she’d rather not have hit too. Nicole fields it with such grace, uniform hugging tightly on her sculpted body, arms flexing as she throws to the second baseman. Waverly finally realizes she put herself in a double play because she was gawking Nicole. Complete anger surges through her tiny body, and she throws the meanest face towards Haught who only winks back at her. She stomps back to the dugout.

Bottom of the 1st and Nicole is up to bat, in the 4th slot, the cleanup batter. Waverly had let the first batter get a single up the middle, but she has struck out the last two. She twirls the ball a few times in her hand before letting one go, aiming for the top right corner of the strike zone. Strike 1, bullseye. She smirks this time, completely full of herself in that moment. Nicole takes a step out the box, and collects herself while Waverly reads a sign from her catcher. Nicole gets back into her stance and Waverly can’t help but look at her side profile. She follows the curves from her upper body down to her legs. She swears Nicole purposely asked for tighter uniforms just to annoy everyone. Waverly can’t help but stare at her ass, but she puts the blame on the insane stance Nicole is currently using. She’s only human after all. She’s so in her head in that moment that pitch 2 flies upwards just barely making it over Nicole’s head. Thank god for batting masks. Nicole smiles back, dimples on full display, she just knows she got in her head. 

Furthering the anger filled in the brunette at that exact moment. So much tension between the two, she has no idea why it’s just her though. She can’t quite put her finger on it.

Pitch 3 is a perfect bottom left corner strike zone pitch. However, Nicole has other plans. She hits the ball perfectly, lifting it high in the air for a homerun. She slowly runs around the bases, never dropping her gaze with Waverly. Waverly strikes out the next person, and goes to sit on the bench. She knows if she tries to do anything other than rest, she’ll regret it later on.

It’s now the bottom of the 6th, game tied at 4. Nicole has gotten a double off Waverly since then, and she’s due up again in the bottom of the 7th if the tie stays alive.

Waverly strikes out the side, furthering her strikeout total to the double digits. She and her team head to the dugout where she gives a bit of a pep talk to all her coworkers.

Breaking out of the huddle, she makes sure to smile and thank everyone for being her, amidst her anger for Nicole, this is supposed to be a fun game between two rival companies. So she makes sure they know that.

Top of the 7th and final inning of the game. Waverly has most likely her last turn up to bat if her team pulls ahead. Luckily for her she swings at the first pitch, an instant double to left center field. She stomps her way onto second, peaking a glance over to Nicole who’s looking onward with a slight smirk. It was an impressive hit after all.

Her teammate and friend Chrissy hits her in with a single to right field, just a foot away from the fielder. With Waverly’s speed and leadoff, they have no match to throw her out at the plate. She fist pumps in excitement, her team now up 5-4 in the final inning of regulation. The opposing pitcher makes quick work of the next 4 batters, 1 walk and 2 strikeouts, the final out ending in a throw out at the plate.

Bottom of the 7th. The 3rd batter up again, and Waverly feels her muscles becoming tired. She knows she can get these last three outs. She’s got this. She ends up walking the first batter on a 3-2 count, currently filled with disappointment.

In steps Nicole Haught. Even though she’s struck her out once this game, she’s also let her get a homerun and an extra base hit. She can’t afford any of those but the strikeout this time, or a potential fly or ground out. It would be heaven to get her into a double-play though. 

Nicole flashes her dimpled smile, so full of arrogance. Annoying the ever living shit out of Waverly. How does she have all this time to just mock her? It’s like she enjoys making her all oggly inside.  
Waverly shuffles around in the pitcher’s circle, taking her time getting ready for this batter in particular.

She throws pitch 1, a strike on the inside middle. Smirk on her face, she turns around smiling at her teammates/coworkers. Getting the signal for pitch 2, she tosses it towards the top left just missing the corner, Ball 1. Silently cursing to herself, she gets the same signal for pitch 3. She lets go and gets the corner this time. Oh wait, Nicole Haught freaking makes contact, and not the good kind. She smacks it over the left field wall, winning in for her company.

If there’s a thing she hates more than Nicole Haught, it’s letting people down. She feels like she has done it her whole life. With her dad, her oldest sister Willa, and sometimes with her sister Wynonna. So she slumps her shoulders in defeat, no glaring at her round the bases this time. In fact she makes it off the field before she even rounds third base.

She and her team get a little talk about how the game went, and Waverly decides to let everyone come in late tomorrow for all the hard-work tonight.

Wynonna let’s her baby sister know that she’s going home with Dolls tonight, so she’ll need to walk or find a ride.

What a time for her Jeep to be in the shop at the moment.

Waverly finds the concession stand building and slumps down the side of the wall. She stares into the distance until a pair of black sock covered legs appear in front of her.

“Y’know that wasn’t a bad game from you. You guys did really good.” The stranger lets out.

Waverly looks up to the eyes she so desperately rather not see, or more likely see. She doesn’t know what she wants anymore.

“I know we lost, can you just please go gloat somewhere else, I’m not in the mood for your cocky bullshit so please just go.” Waverly makes her way towards the field shack, trying to get the tools needed to cleanup the field post-game, but someone is a little persistent with themselves today.

“Hey, don’t walk away so fast. I know we are pinned to hate each other because of what we do in the real world, but I know that being rude to me isn’t what you want. What is it that you want?” Nicole exasperatedly says.

For some reason Waverly feels a shift in moods, she isn’t sure what has happened. Before this game, and during this game Nicole was a whole different person. It’s like she saw straight through what was in Waverly’s head. Nicole was being considerate and kind, like a whole different person.  
“Nicole, you know for days on end I’ve never ever let myself just take a chill pill. It’s always work this, work that, Oh! Work event, gotta go, cancel all plans that make me the normal human I am, because work is OHHH so important. You know what I don’t get? I don’t get why I can’t take a single fucking break and let myself do something I wanna do. Why can’t this world be easy for one damn second?” It was unlike Waverly to completely let go of her feelings in front of someone she’s supposed to hate.

Out of the corner she sees Nicole shift a bit closer and say, “What is it that you want, Waverly?”

Waverly ponders for a moment, but she knows exactly what she wants in this moment. She turns around in those big brown eyes, and leaps forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, what a way to end it. Guess you'll have to wait till next week. Maybe I'll explain some loose ends and stuff next chapter :)
> 
> I just set up a Twitter account specifically for this, so follow me @SpatulaWords on Twitter! I will have that account be the place you can give more feedback too, or request something to happen in this story, or request to be in this story because new characters are always needed for a little angst and fluff!
> 
> So please head over and let me know what you think so far.


	3. Unexpected Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly get to know each other in more ways then one, a meeting occurs, find out who attends that this chapter... some Wynonna and Dolls, bcuz WynDolls is superior...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, surprise! I actually got a chapter done before the week mark appeared. Enjoy this early chapter! This doesn't mean every chapter will be early, I just happened to get writing done in between college classes and life. Plan to have Chapter 4 out not this week but at the normal week mark next time. Unless I hit the jackpot and keep writing...
> 
> Anyways, a note before you read, since I am a new writer, I do have slight trouble wording slightly intimate scenes, so if you have any advice let me know in the comments or DM me on twitter! Help is SUPER appreciative, and will help my writing tremendously.
> 
> ANYWAYS, enough talking enjoy this chapterrrrrr

All that was coursing through Waverly’s veins was anger and a hint of sadness. She wasn’t quite sure what she was feeling, but she did know what she wanted in that moment.

She leapt forward, gripped the back of the redheads neck, and pulled her into a bruising kiss. She had no idea what she was doing honestly, but it’s all she wanted in that moment. It was over as quickly as it started though, as Nicole gently pushed her away.

She started out, “I-I thought you hated me? I mean, all I’ve been to you was an obnoxious jackass, given I always had this idea of who I’m supposed to be in mind, and you never noticed me otherwise, so why now?” Nicole just rambles completely unaware of the face Waverly is currently making.

“And here I thought it was who you really were. What was that all on the field then?” Waverly asks curiously.

“Oh, that? That was all for show. I mean it got your attention didn’t it? Seemed a bit worked up to me as well.” Nicole finishes with a smile. 

“So what your saying is we supposedly hated each other when all along we both liked each other and never knew it?” Waverly shakes her head in slight disappointment.

“Can… I just try something real quick?” 

Nicole moves in, and cups Waverly’s face bringing her back into a kiss. Sparks flew this time. The kiss started out slow, lips moving against each other, hands exploring each others’ bodies. It quickly turned into something much more, Nicole moves them backwards taking Waverly hands and pinning them behind against the shed’s metal wall. She starts to lay some open-mouthed kisses along Waverly’s exposed neck and collarbone, eliciting a few moans from the small brunette. 

Thoughts start running through Waverly’s brain. They’re openly making out alongside a softball equipment shed, where anyone can walk around and see them. The game was over though, so no harm or foul so she let’s it continue. For a few more uninterrupted minutes right?

That was a fairy-tale dream though. Around 3 minutes into their continued makeout session, they hear a couple people chatting away, making their way closer to the building. They jump apart, both smoothing down their frantic looking hair. Waverly notices the 2 buttons of Nicole’s uniform are undone, so she helps her with that. 

Footsteps approaching, Waverly heard a familiar voice, Wynonna. She thought she had left with Dolls, most likely for his house?

“Dolls, you sure this is where they keep the rakes? This ragged ole shit shed?” Wynonna cackles.

“Yeah, don’t underestimate what this shit shed can hold. Now c’mon we gotta clean up the field from the game.”

Waverly just laughs. Wynonna never cleans shit up, yet she’s here helping Dolls rake a softball field. One word floats in her mind, Whipped.

She turns to face Nicole, who’s still slightly pink in the face, “Well I ought to be heading back home now, got to finish my college classes.”

Waverly starts to make her way down the gravel walk when Nicole finally speaks up, “Well can I at least get your number?”

“We have that company meeting next Monday, ask me what you just asked then.” Waverly adds an extra sway to her hips and starts her trek home.

Nicole still dumbfounded shakes outta her head, she was completely struck by what is known as Waverly Earp, that she was only halfway down the path out when Wynonna and Dolls emerge from the shed carrying 2 rakes.

“Dolls it literally took us 10 minutes to find these rakes, what you- Haught-stuff! Is that you I see down there?” Wynonna raises her hand above her head to shield the sun, squinting to see if it was her.

Nicole stops dead in her tracks, trying to make up excuses why she was down there, because there is no way in hell she’s telling her she just made out with her baby sister.

“Oh, uh, Hey Wyn! What-cha doing with them rakes?” Nicole jumbles out, not sure if she made sense.

“What you mean Haught? These here are some mighty fine rakes for them fields over yonder. What the real question is, why are you still here? Did you come from the shed area?” Wynonna grabs a whiskey shot bottle out of her sock and twists it open. Of course she has booze on her, when doesn’t she.

“Oh, me? Nah, I’m just getting in those steps y’know? Can’t get enough of that exercise.” Nicole internally cringes at her comment.

“Y’know I’ve always thought you were a weird one Haught, this just solidifies it. Eh, well Dolls and I hear have an exercise of our own to attend to, if you catch my drift.” Wynonna winks, then walks off hand in hand with Dolls. Not before Nicole visibly pukes, at least she thinks she does.

Oh dear god straight people. Is all Nicole thinks after that lovely exchange with Wynonna.  
\---

Monday Morning. School, work, or appointments, it doesn’t matter. Monday’s are dreadful. The only thing keeping Nicole from hitting that snooze button is Waverly Earp. I mean, it’s good motivation right? She has to ask her the question again, she needs to know what she’ll say. So after internally debating for 5 minutes, Nicole gets up and heads for the shower.

15 minutes later she emerges from the shower, pondering what to wear for work that day. Going through her average sized closet, one side professional attire, the other casual, though most of her casual contains a whole shit ton of flannels. 

She decides on her grey suit, with a tight fit white shirt underneath. She makes sure it’s ironed out well and starts to dress. She cuffs the end of the under shirt to match and look well with her grey suit jacket. She takes one good look in the mirror and then heads her way to work.

\---

Upon entering the company building she’s greeted by her receptionist Amy. Amy is a great receptionist don’t get her wrong, but things have been slightly awkward with her lately, I mean it’s not ideal that a one night stand turned out to be the company’s newest receptionist. Which is why Nicole believes she should take back the hiring role, so she gets the nod and knows who’s being hired. 

Making her way to the office floor, she walks into her enormous office, probably a bit big for some people, but she likes her space. She realizes her office is a gigantic mess, so she decides to tidy it up a bit. She likes to have a nice clean office when applicable. 

After about 20 minutes of frantic cleaning, she looks at the desk clock and notices it’s 1:45, she’s got that meeting with Earp Corporation at 2. She goes to the restroom to straighten herself out, smoothing her suit out, and running her hands through her red waves to tame it. Checking her wrist, it’s now 1:55 almost time to head to the meeting room. She tends to run a bit late to meetings with the Earp’s but that was just to annoy a certain one. So she thought she’d try to do something different and be there maybe a minute before late.

Opening the meeting room door, she walks in to notice one person, Waverly Earp.

“Hey Nicole, my team couldn’t make it due to a conflict so it’s just me today, hope that’s ok?” Waverly says, while crossing her legs, presenting to be more professional.

“Oh yeah totally fine, should still be able to get through what needs to be done, no problem.” Nicole has a hard time getting through her words, completely blown away by the younger Earp, more particularly what she’s wearing. Little did she know that Waverly was having the same problem with her.

No doubt did a wave shift between them since the softball game. Before they were distant, pissed off at each other all the time, and didn’t pay as much attention as they are now. It’s a good thing though.

Nicole finally moves to sit across from the brunette, starting their conversation on how the two companies can work together in the future.

\---

About 40 minutes into the meeting, things are getting a bit heated. Both sides having a hard time finding a happy medium.

Nicole stands up, takes off her suit jacket, and rolls her sleeves up. She swears this room’s temperature spiked up at least 10 degrees. She paces for a few moments to get some air moving around her.

Currently on the topic of figuring out how to get the two companies to start working together on a huge project, Nicole walks over to the brunette’s side to give a better explanation. Waverly is currently holding an Ipad setting up a list and map of things, since she’s a planner.

Nicole, who’s currently standing behind the chair Waverly’s in, leans to set her hands down on each side of the younger Earp. Clearly not noticing the effect this has on the brunette, who’s currently forgetting simple human functions such as breathing. I mean, the current position she’s in, underneath the towering view of Nicole, has her mind going elsewhere in different scenarios.

Leaning into Waverly’s ear, Nicole whispers, “Would that do the company good do you think?” 

Waverly usually is a well kept person. She can typically handle herself in all situations, or find a solution no problem. It seems though that Nicole completely throws her off her game.

“Waves, you ok? Is this plan not ok? I can think of something else if you give me a minute to think -” Nicole at this point is pacing behind Waverly’s chair, still rambling when all of a sudden she hears a chair violently scoot back, and then Waverly’s lips are on hers, her back slamming to the wall behind her. Nicole cups Waverly’s face, bringing them closer together. This time it isn’t as calm of a kiss, it’s more frantic and messy. Waverly continues to move her body against Nicole’s, as Nicole finds her hands moving down to Waverly’s hips. Waverly runs her tongue on the bottom of Nicole’s lips, silently asking for permission to enter. Nicole then parts her lips, inviting it in. The continue this back and forth for about 10 mins, each fighting for dominance, but Nicole wins in the later end, this time having Waverly sitting on the desk behind them. Waverly’s skirt is now about 3 quarters of the way hiked up, but that’s because Nicole’s hand keeps pushing it up. She doesn’t mind that at all. Waverly runs her hands up Nicole’s chest, finding the buttons of her shirt and undoing 3 of them before she becomes occupied again. 

A sudden knock on the door pulls the two girls apart.

“Uh Ms. Earp I have a Wynonna Earp here to see you, is it alright if I let her in?” Comes a voice from the other side.

At this point both women are trying their best to smooth out themselves, trying to look less like they just got out of a makeout session.

“Uh give me 4 more minutes, I have to settle out a deal with Nicole first then I’ll come and get her when I’m ready.” Waverly palms her face, luckily her and Nicole didn’t get caught.

“Sure thing.” and the girl walks away leaving the two in complete privacy for a few more minutes.

“We seriously need to do a better job of not almost getting caught, one day it’s going to bite us in the ass.” Nicole walks back around to her spot of the table.

“Well it’s not my fault I’m walking in looking that good all the time, then proceeding to sprawl out behind me while doing that it’s not fair!” Waverly gets it all out in one breath still a bit heated from earlier.

“Oh, but you like it don’t you? You and I both know you don’t want me to change anything I do.” By this point Nicole is back over near the brunette, again hovering over her in a way that’s making her knees go limp.

Waverly looks back up into those brown eyes, which was a bad idea because Nicole is now dipping her head going in for another kiss, but she pushes her away.

“You stop it. Stop being all you, I’ve got shit to do and your just ruining it!” Waverly’s quite fed up with it, but we all know she truly likes what’s happening deep down. She does have other things to do so she starts walking to the door.

“Don’t think we are finished her either Haught. We got things to do.” She winks and sways her way out of the room, leaving the redhead in a jumbled state.

“I’m in deep shit.” Nicole goes to sit down shaking her head with a smile on her face.

\---


	4. Helplessly falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly has trouble focusing on getting work done, may have to do with a certain redhead... Wynonna isn't home that night so Waverly is by herself, till a knock on the door brings her out of her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's another chapter for you guys! Again if something doesn't make sense, you see errors, or you have general tips feel free to comment, appreciated as always!
> 
> The song used in the chapter is Tatiana Manaois's "Helplessly" and I recommend listening to it before or after you read this chapter! It's honestly a great song. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy.

Waverly walks out of that meeting room, head held high, trying not to draw attention to herself. She’s got an act to put on before she meets Wynonna for whatever she needs. She rounds the corner to the waiting room, scans the room and lands on her sister’s eyes staring intently at her like she’s trying decipher something. Waverly makes the last few strides before she’s standing in front of her older sister.

“What gives Nonna? You know I have a busy day today” Waverly starts walking towards another small meeting room, Wynonna in tow, “Just so you know I’ve got about 10 minutes before I need to get back and finish a business meeting.” The two makes way into the small meeting room and sit down next to each other.

Waverly tries her darndest to look like shit ain’t going on, but she seemed to underestimate her sister, who somehow knows everything.

“Babygirl, I know you're trying your best to hide it, your clothes show that” Wynonna gestures to Waverly’s slightly untucked shirt on the side, “But I can literally smell the sex on you, not to mention the slight hickey on your neck. Never pegged you to go off the goody two shoes railroad at work.” Wynonna kicks her legs up onto the table, folding her hands onto her lap.

“Wha-What do you mean.” Waverly tugs her collar of her shirt up a bit hiding the apparent hickey she has.

“You legit got a hickey that’s bound to get worse in color as time goes on. You got, what 3 hours left in the work day? You better have some backup concealer at work Waves or your gonna be holding that collar up all the 3 hours you gotcha self left.” Wynonna smirks, knowing just how flustered her little sister is. Whoever it is that has her sister is doing, better be kind, she can’t take another Champ situation again.

“I’m fine Nonna, I know what your thinking, just know I’m fine with what’s happening, I can take care of myself ok?” Waverly suddenly shifts moods, Wynonna takes note and drops it. She knows what shit Champ put her through and she knows to not pry in certain situations unless she tells her.

Wynonna still grows a bit concerned, but nonetheless nods her head, she moves to hug her sister before pulling back. “How bout I just talk to you after work, you go finish your work list, and I’ll be at home, sound good?”

“Sounds good Nonna, I’m sorry for being a bit snappy just a moment ago, tons of stress y’know?” Waverly shifts a bit uncomfortably on her feet.

“It’s fine babygirl, remember I’m your sister, I know you. Have a good rest of your work day, alright?” Wynonna then turns around to the door, looks back at her sister, winks and then walks out the door.

Waverly then takes a moment to breathe. She has had lots of shit happen when it involves her intimate side of life, but that’s a story for another day. 

Waverly walks out the smaller office and makes her way back to the meeting room to find Nicole. She walks into the office to find a sight she didn’t think to find. Nicole wearing a pair of glasses, scanning notes from the scattered papers along the table, looking intently on with a furrowed brow. Waverly must’ve been staring for a bit too long because when she regroups Nicole is staring at her now with an amused look on her face.

“She something worth giving a care for Waves?” The life-ending dimpled smile on full display now, but Waverly can’t afford losing more valuable time in this meeting.

“Nope, not a one, now where in this meeting were we? Something about the costs of the new offices combined in Toronto?” Waverly starts to ramble on her thoughts on the issue, and what she thinks will help in that.

The next 2 hours fly by in a breeze. Nothing but work happened, which is what Waverly wanted anyways. Other parts of her fought, but Waverly didn’t let that little devil overcome it. Nicole wraps up, gathering her stuff, “So how about you at least give me your number now, seeing as I believe I’ve earned it by now.” 

Waverly contemplates, she did say to ask again at this time, but she wanted to hold it out just a tad longer.  
“Oh I don’t know, I don’t feel like handing it out this moment.” Waverly shrugs and leans back against the desk, fake reading papers like she’s not interested at all.

“Oh c’mon Waves, I’ve waited long enough don’t you think?” At this point Nicole stalks over closer towards Waverly, settling her hands on each side of Waverly's body, effectively pinning her against the desk behind her once again. Leaning down to whisper in Waverly’s ear, “I could perhaps prove why I deserve it again if I must?” Nicole nips Waverly’s earlobe, eliciting a quiet moan from the smaller woman. 

“It’s 209-313-4549.” Waverly just barely breathes out.

“Ah well thank you Ms.Earp, I’ll be sure to text you soon.” With that Nicole lifts herself from the desk and makes her way out of the office, leaving a completely stunned and slightly aroused Waverly Earp.

\---

Back at the homestead things are seemingly good. Waverly can’t remember a better few months with her sister than what is going on right now. She’s in a good place, she’s happy, she’s living at the homestead with her sister, and she’s just on a good track in life in general, minus the days she drinks that is. Which isn’t as often anymore, but everyone deserves a little fun in life.

After a long exhausting day at work, Waverly opens the door to the homestead, stomps off her boots, hangs up her jacket, and calls after her sister to see if she’s home.

“Nonna you home?” Waverly calls out. Nothing, no reply comes. She must be out with Doc or Dolls right now, she’ll be home soon most likely. Waverly decides to head upstairs and take a shower and start her nightly routine. She sets her phone in the charger besides her bed so it can charge while she takes her shower. Waverly heads into the bathroom, sets her music only ipod on the music dock, and hits play. Tatiana Manaois’s “Helplessly” plays first. Waverly jumps into the shower.

It’s not that easy with you here,   
But I know I want you to stay

Waverly grabs the shampoo, and gets a quarter size amount in her hand before massaging it through her hair. She continues to sing while showering.

See this could be us in a few years  
But just admit you like to play

Waverly rinses out her hair, before grabbing the conditioner to massage through next. A few lyrics pass by.

See you distract me, but I'm distracted without you  
I don't know how to focus baby teach me how to  
Cause I'm standing still again

Rinsing out the conditioner, she moves to start shaving. Something she does on the daily.

But if you love me, just like the way that I love you  
I wouldn't mind a little comforting from you  
Why do I let you in my head?  
And I gotta go sometimes, but you're always on my mind  
You're not helping me

Waverly seems to drift off thinking of Nicole, she can’t help that that’s where her mind is half the time. It’s like all those years she thought she hated her really was just tension building up as they met. She hated herself a bit wasting time that could’ve been as great as the last few days have been since the softball game. Maybe she should schedule and talk about having another game soon. Everyone seemed to love and get out and play a sport with the coworkers.

She gets into her huge unicorn shirt, her favorite sleep shirt. Who doesn’t love rainbows and unicorns? 

As she makes her way downstairs, she sets the water heater on to heat some water for her tea. That happens about the same time her phone buzzes, announcing a text from someone. Then another buzz. She unlocks her phone to notice she got a text from Wynonna and an unknown number. She checks her sister’s text first.

Wy: Hey baby girl, got a little too tipsy and probably gonna have a few more drinks. Won’t be home till mid-afternoon tomorrow. Just wanted to let you know I’m safe. Don’t forget to text or call if you need me for anything, I love you alright?

Waverly smiles at the text, even slightly tipsy her sister still shows she cares a lot for her sister. She sends off a quick text to show her appreciation for her. She then moves on to find out who the unknown text was from.

Unknown number: Hey Waverly, it’s Nicole. I just wanted to text you to let you know what my number is, but also that you left your purse at the meeting room when I came back to get something I left. I can bring it over if you need it before tomorrow afternoon?

Waverly silently curses herself for leaving something so big behind, she does need it tomorrow morning to deal with some adult issues. She’s in her damn pajamas for christ sake, shit.

Waverly: Hey Nicole! I was wondering when you’d text me, I was a little sad you waited so long… so sorry for leaving my purse behind, I’m clumsy like that. I can send my address I’d honestly really appreciate if you could bring my purse if it’s not to much of an issue? Address is xxxxxxxxxxxxx 

2 minutes later.

Nicole: Sounds good, I’ll see you in a few, just leaving work after a late night. :)

\---

Waverly is currently lounging on the couch, still in her pajamas, honestly why would she change when someone’s just dropping something off quick?

She hears a few knocks on the door, she jumps off the couch and makes her way to greet the person at the door, probably Nicole with her purse.  
She opens the door and is met with a redhead with the cutest dimples the world could give anyone. She finds herself staring and looking her up and down, finding Nicole doing the same, but right now her eyes are trained on the brunette’s toned legs.

Waverly clears her throat, bringing the redhead out of her daydream.

“My eyes are up here Nic.” Waverly states.

“Oh, I know. I just thought I’d appreciate the view before we talk,” Nicole extends her purse for her to take, since that’s what she came here for. “Here’s your purse, brought back first class from Haught Services.” Nicole smiles, dimples on display again.

“Thank you, I seriously appreciate you coming all the way out here. I know it’s kind of late, but do you want a cup of tea before you go?” Waverly asks, not letting herself look the redhead over again. Ok maybe she does. What’s the issue with that?

“I’d be honored to stay for a cup of tea.” Nicole let’s herself in, hanging her jacket on the coat rack, and following Waverly into the kitchen.

“You like green tea? It’s what I have out at the moment, but I also have some other kinds if that’s not ok?” Waverly moves to grab a cup out of the cupboard above.

“That sounds just fine Waves. Thank you.” Nicole tracks the brunette’s move, the brunette stands on her tiptoes to get a cup, and Nicole gets a view off the brunette’s ass, but she wants to respect her so she takes her eyes away from that area.

Waverly moves over to the hot water to pour some water into the cup. She sees two hands on both sides of her body, than heat of a body press up against her.

“Y’know it’s really kind you wanted to make me some tea, no one ever offers things like that to me.” Nicole gently whispers in her ear.

“I’m- just being a good person, I- loo-vvvvve tea.” Waverly is currently a little flustered, she’s trying to steep the tea, but she keeps sloshing the water everywhere because she redhead won’t stop laying open-mouthed kisses along her back/neck. 

Waverly has had enough of the teasing, so she turns around and smashes their lips together in a heated kiss.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter? Let me know in the comments! :)
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you so choose @SpatulaWords


	5. Dirty Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit wayhaught maybe? A bit of backstory explained, and some truth spills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok before you read... I know this is probably a bit short, I wanted to get something out on time, but 1.4k is a decent word count? I quickly skimmed through to make sure everything seemed in order, so I'm deeply sorry if something doesn't make quite the sense it should... anyways enough talking, enjoy?!

It’s not like it’s big news finding themselves in the situations, a lot more lately though. Nicole has Waverly up against the kitchen counter, currently laying open-mouthed kisses along Waverly’s collarbone, Waverly’s head tilted back letting out some obscene moans. It all but turns on Nicole more. Waverly has had enough of not having Nicole’s lips on hers, so she motions to grab Nicole’s face and bring it so that their lips meet in another feverish kiss. There lips gliding, tongues meeting. A few minutes in that same position, Nicole then grips Waverly under her thighs and holds her up, moving her over to the kitchen table, setting her on it. Waverly makes a mental note to tease the shit out of Wynonna about this. Nicole goes back to planting some kisses on Waverly, more specifically that one little spot under her ear that makes her skyrocket. They continue kissing like that, occasionally pulling apart to gaze into each other’s eyes, just to make sure what was happening was real and not a dream. Nicole picks Waverly up again, and they move to a more comfortable spot on the couch. Waverly currently laying on her back, and Nicole leans forward to capture her lips in another heated kiss. She occasionally grinds her hips, eliciting quite a few thunderous moans from the brunette. Waverly swiftly changes positions, pushing the brunette backward so she’s laying down. She swings her legs to straddle the redhead, and goes in for another kiss. She finds her hands wandering down to the redheads shirt, hands meeting skin. She didn’t know she was craving skin to skin contact like that. Nicole caught sense of what was happening and paused, only to lift her shirt off. Waverly also paused, but for a completely different reason. She had her mouth wide open, staring at the redhead’s defined abs, and that bra that just happened to fit her so well. Waverly let out a slight growl, but stops herself from doing anything more. She can’t let things go there, it could ruin the work relationship she currently has. Her brain starts going 100 miles a minute thinking of possible possibilities and outcomes. What if they were to start dating? What if they broke up and it ruined the current status of both their companies? Waverly couldn’t let her family down like that. “Hey, hey… where’d you go? I think I lost you for a moment?” Nicole gently says, cupping the girls face and rubbing her thumbs on her cheeks. “I don’t think I can do this, I- I think you should go.” Waverly gets up, and moves herself apart from the redhead. “What do you mean?” Nicole starts to overthink as well now. “Did I hurt you? Oh god I did, didn’t I? I didn’t mean to go so far, I should’ve stopped, oh god.” Nicole by now is up and pacing the living room. Clearly rambling from her nerves. “No, no, you didn’t, it’s just that I don’t want things to get messy and ruin work. I’m really sorry.” Waverly fumbles with her hands. Something washes over Nicole’s face and she just nods her head, walks over to grab her jacket and leave, nothing said. Waverly feels bad, but let’s see how long this “work” first thing lasts.

\---

Nicole eventually makes it back to her place. It took her a bit longer to get there, a little more traffic on the way home is all. She gets to her door unlocks it, makes her way inside, and makes sure to lock back up again. She can never sleep knowing a door is unlocked. She does her nightly routine, making sure everything is intact. She pulls on her night clothes, a tanktop and some boyshorts, nothing special. Then she sits on her bed, and that’s the exact moment her mind starts to race. She couldn’t really remember the last time she felt so broken. She knew they weren’t really anything yet, but she couldn’t help to think what they could’ve been. Her mind starts to wander. Nicole wasn’t one to jump into things too quick, but she can’t help that when she’s a little bit drunk. Back in 2014, she was with a few work friends at a local rock climbing facility, when she met her ex-wife Shae. It was a quick, fever like thing she never does. They made out, they spontaneously got married, and it fizzled about a year later. Most would think about the negatives, but honest to god Nicole looks on that memory and finds happiness. Sure they ended up getting a divorce, but they both knew they were better off as friends. Mutually departing in 2015, when it was finalized, they stayed as friends, too this day actually. She knew that neither of them would ever think of each other as more, that ship sailed years ago. She’s found genuine happiness staying friends with Shae, they’d occasionally get together with other friends and have good times. She started to think more on her years back then, till the moments she had now. She wasn’t quite sure why everyone thought she was this asshole who didn’t give a shit about anything. Yet no one takes a shot before getting to know someone, so that’s where loyalties lie it seems. Waverly knew her though, she got to see the real her, yet something happened, and she couldn’t help but think that it was because of something she overheard from someone, or something she did.

\---

New day, same work schedule. It’s always a routine for Waverly. She likes being a planner though, so she’s used to it. Getting up is always the hardest part most days she works, but nonetheless she’s up and getting ready. She decides to be a bit more casual this time, wearing these jeans, white floral shirt, and a grey blazer to finish it off. She sets her hair in a ponytail and decides this was good enough for today. As she’s putting the finishing touches on her makeup before leaving the homestead, she receives a text.

_N: Hey, just wanted to give you a heads up I asked your assistant to add in a meeting for the two companies today to discuss something. Hope to still see you later, have a good day._

Oh boy. She knew she probably hurt Nicole a bit with her decision, but she couldn’t decipher that from a text. That alone bothered her.

_W: Oh ok, she never let me know, miscommunication. Thanks for reminding me! See you later…_

Waverly packs up her things, and heads out for the dreadful day ahead.

\---

The meeting was anything but good. Sure they got what they needed done, but all Waverly felt was tension, a tension that was never there before. It was all because of her. Sure she said she didn’t want to ruin their work relationship but that was bullshit. She’s scared, she’s scared of getting hurt, getting forgotten, being taken advantage, you name it. A past relationship really screwed her up, but she hates herself more for hurting Nicole in thinking she doesn’t want her. She knows she should at least give her the real reason, and not be a coward, scared to open that part of herself again and let someone in. She knows, she really does. Maybe she can muster up the courage she needs to just rip that band-aid off with Nicole, but they aren’t really anything, let alone girlfriends, so she doesn’t know how to go about telling her honestly. What she needs to do is get her mind off things, and that’s exactly what she’s going to do.

\---

“Jeremy, Chrissy! Oh guys, it’s so good to finally be hanging out again!” Waverly goes to hug her two friends who are currently in the corner booth of a local nightclub. “Girl, we’ve missed you like crazy, what’s been going on with you lately? We’ve missed the hell out of you!” Chrissy envelopes her best friend in a tight hug. “So, so much. I owe you both an explanation, and I plan to tell you before we party to hard, so let’s all sit, because you’ll need to after I tell you everything.” Waverly moves to sit across from the two, nervously fidgeting her fingers around. “So…” And she begins to tell them everything that’s been going on with her life the past few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts in the comments? Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things might get heated? Explanations are... explained and then some. Clothing articles may or may not fly off. Read to find out? Cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is "Echo" by Jason Walker. This chapter is a few days early, things just got together well a bit aover 1.5k words! Since now I have a bit over a week to post another chapter I'll be aiming to make chapters longer from now on. I plan to introduce more and use the other characters more, so head to my Twitter @SpatulaWords where I have set up a poll that will determine how the story plays out!

"Jesus Waves, you kept this all to yourself? We are your friends! We're always here for you, you can talk to us about anything. I know you've had your doubts before, but you don't need to feel like you can't talk to us." Chrissy reassures her.

"I-I know Chris. I just well... I don't know what's happening to me. I thought I was over what happened with Champ, but I can't help but think it can happen again. I'm an asshole for thinking someone like Nicole could be like him. I'm so stupid." Waverly throws her hands on the table and buries her head between them. 

"It takes time to heal Waves, sometimes things go so well and you end up taking a step back, but it's nothing to be ashamed of, it happens, it life, you just got to keep moving forward." Jeremy softly lets out.

"Way to sound so inspirational Mr.Quote man. But he's right Waves, you just gotta keep moving forward and try your best not to think about him, and not compare him to anyone once you start to have something good come into your life. You deserve happiness Waves, we all do." Chrissy scoots to envelope her best friend in a hug, something everyone needs.

While everyone's in the middle of the hug she so desperately needed, her mind starts to drift. She knew how things ended with Champ, they weren't good, and that's why she's so cautious and scared of the future. She can't predict what would happen with Nicole in the future, if that's something the redhead even wanted, she wouldn't know. She probably should talk to her after and stop making decisions about Nicole without the redhead herself.

* * *

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_

_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_

_But it's never enough_

Waverly was on her way to Nicole's house. She had texted the redhead earlier saying she had something of Nicole's she should return. Of course she didn't she just needed an excuse to get the redhead's address so she could speak to her. She knew if she straight up asked her it probably would've went south, but she so badly wanted to apologize. So hear she is, driving in the night sky, music on blast.

_'Cause my echo, echo_

_Is the only voice coming back_

_Shadow, Shadow_

_Is the only friend that I have_

Driving in a car, singing to the best of her ability to a good song was somewhat calming for Waverly, and this song on the radio was oddly something she could relate too.

_Listen, listen_

_I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give_

_But it isn't, is it?_

_You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head_

She was nearing the last small stretch before google maps said she'd be there and she was starting to get all nervous and sweaty. Why was she feeling like this?

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_

_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_

_But it's never enough_

She was starting to feel doubtful, but she couldn't help how she always felt. She never thought she deserved something good in her life, especially as of late. What if Nicole didn't want to hear what she had to say? The song was nearing it's finish, the last few verses playing as Nicole's place came into view.

_I don't wanna be an island_

_I just wanna feel alive and_

_Get to see your face again_

_\--_

_'Cause my echo, echo_

_Oh my shadow, shadow_

_Hello, Hello_

_Anybody out there?_

Waverly pulls up to the small two story house she assumes is the redheads, at least that's what google says. She does her best to prepare herself. She has to make things right, she told her afterall that she doesn't want to ruin the work relationship their companies have, but that was the scared girl in her saying that. She knows whether the end up dating or seeing each other or whatever, it won't ruin that part of life, she know that. So she gets out of her car and makes her way to the front door. Raising her hand, she knocks once, then twice, and the door opens.

"W- Waverly?" Nicole says.

"Heyyyyy." Waverly mentally slaps herself for that introduction. "I don't really have anything to return, I was really hoping we could talk? If that's alright?" Waverly nervously fidgets with her hands.

"Yeah, yeah of course, come in." Nicole gestures for the girl to head in and make herself at home.

Waverly realizes she's never been at her place before, she didn't expect at all for her to be living in a two-story house by herself, but she is. She notices she likes to keep things tidy, as much as she can that is. She see's a food and water bowl on the ground near the coat rack so she must have a cat or dog. She hangs up her jacket on the coat rack inside the hallway and walks to the living room where she finds the redhead sitting on the couch, looking small, and dare she say vulnerable? Waverly makes her way to sit on the couch with her, and turns to face the redhead. This is either going to go well, or become super awkward super quick.

"So I-uh, well I'm not quite sure how to start this, but I do have things to say... I first should probably apologize for being so direct and rude at the office before. It's not like me to be like that, let alone rude in a way." Waverly looks over to see the redhead nod, and a slight smile grow upon her face so she continues. "I'm sure there's nothing to really explain or be of use to why I acted the way I did, but just know things have been rough for me before, and I shouldn't have took the years of frustration out on you. Maybe I can explain that some other time, it's definitely not something to share right now. I was just internally battling feeling for you, and just got in my head too much." Waverly looks up only to meet the soft gaze from Nicole, fully invested in what she has to say in that moment.

"I get it, bad shit happens, you kinda did hurt me, but I had no reason to be hurt. We weren't exactly anything then, my ego just got smashed I guess. But it's good to know you have feelings for me, cuz' I just can't help but feel some type of way for you." Nicole takes that moment to look directly in her eyes and they hold that gaze for what feels like hours.

"Is- is it alright if I kiss you now?" Nicole kindly asks, not wanting to make her uncomfortable whatsoever.

"Yes."

Nicole closes the little distance left on that couch, and brings their lips together in a soft kiss. Unlike their other kisses they share, this one feels more like their just kissing for the first time. Lips exploring the other's, just a simple bliss feeling. Waverly tangles her hand in the redhead's hair and pulls them impossibly closer. Nicole's hands find their way towards the brunette's back, from there she gingerly starts to lay Waverly on her back, and she moves so that she is now hovering above her. Waverly pulls Nicole back into a more heated kiss, Waverly's tongue sliding across the redhead's lips, granted access to her mouth. The kiss now turning into something more, but with them knowing they have feelings for each other. 

Time flies by. 30 minutes to be exact, and at this point shirts are off, and other things are about to fly off any moment.

"Wait, wait. As much as I want to continue this I don't think tonight's a good night. It's just I have to be up early and we just talked and well... I don't want anything to be ruined, because I want to give my full attention, but I have to be up in 5 hours," Nicole stops her nervous rambling and says, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Nicole now looks like a deer in headlights, unsure if that would just scare off the brunette.

Waverly just laughs, "Of course i'll be your girlfriend, it'd be a true honor." Waverly displays her widest smile yet before bringing the redhead down in one more soft kiss to express how happy she is in that moment.

"And I agree, I kinda wanna slow things down, and I as well have to be up super early tomorrow." Waverly moves to get up, making her way to the coat rack, the redhead trailing behind. "Stop looking at my ass" Waverly wags her finger at the now blushing redhead.

"I'll text you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Goodnight Waves." Nicole smiles, and opens the door for her, and the brunette exits.

 

* * *

When Waverly leaves, Nicole closes the door and she smiles. She just can't stop smiling. Waverly Earp is her girlfriend now. Waverly Earp. She doesn't deserve her, but here they are girlfriends now. She can't stop thinking about it. She's thankful she can go to bed with a smile on her face tonight.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and advice appreciated in the comments!


	7. Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read below! It's not as bad as you think!

I hate to take a chapter out for a note but I must share something.   
I have finals this week, my college goes by quarters so that's something. I know I'm scheduled to get a chapter out this week, but I wanted to let you guys know that if there isn't one it's probably because I'm busy cramming shit in for this stressful week! I'll still be writing a chapter, it just might not be out this week depending on how this week goes. I wanted to let you guys know so you don't think I dropped this story, it's my first priority on this site! Anyways while I'm here, if you have anything you'd like to see go on in this story (couples, storylines) let me know in the comments, or if you'd like DM me on twitter @SpatulaWords.

**Author's Note:**

> Tune in next week to see what happens during the game! Gunna be a hell of a ride...


End file.
